


Loner

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: Bucky just wants to watch the Dodger's game alone





	Loner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebucky/gifts).



> This was written for JustSomeBucky's 4k Rom-Com Celebration! Congrats again!!!

He looked amazing, his dark hair pulled back into a neat bun, his muscular arms were propped up on the dark wood of the bar, a glass of scotch held loosely in his right hand, he looked every bit a male model.  The simple grey sweater he wore clung to his body, showing his dedication to the gym.  He had caught the eye of almost every girl in the room from the minute he sat down, but his focus was solely on the flat screen tv that hung over the bar in front of him.  The yankee’s baseball game played on in silence but held his full attention.

A busty blond with big blue eyes had clocked him the moment he had walked in, she knew she had the eyes of every straight man in the room, her tight red dress was like a second skin draped over her body.  She threw her shoulders back and marched up to the mysterious man, the man who seemed to not even realize she was in the room. 

Sidling up beside him she fixes him with a smooth smile, “Hello there handsome, buy me a drink?”

He didn’t even turn to look at her when he shook his head. “Not tonight ma’am.”

Letting out a huff and giving him a look of confusion, she turned away from the bar and met the eyes on a man across the room and made him the sole focus of her attention.  

It was during the sixth inning of the game when, Bucky was once again interrupted, this time by the bartender, giving a grimace, he slides him a beer.  “From the lady at the end of the bar.”

Bucky gives the bartender a nod of the head before turning to the end of the bar, he raises the beer in thanks towards the redhead and turns back to the tv, pushing the beer away from him not even taking a sip, Bucky had went back promptly to the game.  A moment later, he felt a presence beside him.  Turning to view the person out of the corner of his eye, he found the redhead had moved from the end of the bar to come to sit beside him. 

“I’m Carrie, I was thinking you could maybe dance with me, as a thank you, for the drink.”  She gave him a smile than would have any other man hopping out of his seat. 

But Bucky just shook his head and said, “Maybe next time.”

The redhead walked away bewildered, not quite sure how her tried and true method of capturing a guys attention hadn’t worked.  Bucky pushed the untouched beer aside and motioned the bartender for another scotch. 

* * *

You had just entered the bar with two of your best friends.  Wanda and Nat had been trying to get you to come out with them for months.   All you wanted to do was to sit at home and watch the baseball game.  You hated bars, you had no idea why they insisted that you come with them.  To Wanda and Nat going to the bar meant you would eventually meet your true love, for you it was a loud nuisance. 

After telling them you were going to get the first round, you watch them weave their way through the crowd to find a table, while you headed toward the bar.  After giving your order to the bartender, you look up at the last minute to see a shot of the Yankees game, it was so quick you missed the score of the game. 

While the bartender made your drinks, you tapped the gentleman sitting at the bar, who was clearly watching the game, on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me -”  
  
Before you could finish asking your question, the man turned toward you with an annoyed look on his face, “Listen doll, I’m gonna save you the trouble, I’m a loner, I don’t wanna drink, I don’t wanna dance, and I sure as hell ain’t goin home with ya.  I just want to watch my game and have a drink.”

You can’t help but let out an insulted ‘humpf’ before grabbing your drinks, turning toward the man you fix him with a glare, “Don’t flatter yourself romeo, I just wanted to know the score of the game.”

Bucky’s head snapped toward you in surprise, he was about to apologize for his behavior when he realized you had gone.  Turning quickly in his seat he watches your body move through the crowd.  He grabbed the attention of the bartender, while scanning the crowd to make sure he didn’t lose sight of you, and paid his tab.  Giving one last glance up at the tv, he saw the final score. 

You had arrived at the table and told Natasha and Wanda about how the horrible guy at the bar had insulted you.  Laughing along with Wanda, as Nat described to you in detail how she would kick his ass, a shadow fell over your table.  The three of you look up to find the rude, but handsome, man from the bar at your table.

Coughing slightly to clear his throat and calm his nerves, he turns to you, ignore the other two women, “Um, I’m Bucky. I’m really sorry about earlier, the other women in here wouldn’t quit- the Yankees lost the game.”

You can’t help the smile that grew on your face, “Thanks for letting me know.  I was actually rooting for the Dodgers.”

Bucky had already thought you were beautiful, that was part of the reason he had followed you to the table, if he was being honest, but when you said you were cheering for the Dodgers, he swore he had never seen anyone more gorgeous than you in his life. 

“The Dodger’s huh?  Where ya from?”  Bucky leaned forward placing his hands on the table leaning down towards you so he could hear your beautiful voice over the noise of the bar.

“Brooklyn.”  You said simply, the smile Bucky gave you almost took over his entire face. 

“Same here…..Do you wanna get out of here?  I know this little pizza shop that is open late, maybe we can compare players or somethin.”

You give him a cheeky grin, before looking at Wanda and Nat for approval that it was okay to ditch them just this once.   After getting a wink from Nat and broad smile from Wanda, you stood to face Bucky.

“I thought there was no way in hell you were leaving here with me tonight?  I’m Y/n by the way.”  You watch as a look of regret crosses his face.

“Listen doll, I’m sorry about that I really just -”  You cut him off with a finger to his lips, grabbing his hand in yours, you head toward the exit pulling him along with you.

“Come on Brooklyn boy, you promised me pizza and the Dodgers.”

Giving you a heart melting grin, Bucky took over leading you out of the bar and hailing a cab.  After that night, Bucky was a loner no more. 

 


End file.
